La Casa del Lago
by Dreamy Vampii
Summary: Bella va a Forks a completar sus estudios junto con Renee. Ahi conoce a Jacob quien la hace muy feliz... en uno de los momentos mas importantes de sus vidas ocurre algo inesperado. Bella promete no enamorarse mas hasta que llega ese dios griego...


**Bueno chicas ante todo espero q les guste, es una historia un poco actual ;) ya veran xq lo digo y bueno mas explikciones se las dare despss :) LEANLO xfa :)**

* * *

Todo inicio una lluviosa noche cuando me tuve que ir a Forks para realizar el Senior Year, me iba a venir sola pero Renee vino conmigo, ya que luego de su separación con Percy había quedado muy afectada tanto física, económica y emocionalmente, y ese pequeño pueblo era el único lugar donde podría despejar su mente y superar su rompimiento, además de ejercer su trabajo ya que no habían muchas personas con su especialidad allí y no habría competencia alguna.

Como había vivido mi infancia en Forks mis amigos estaban allí… al principio no me agrado la idea de no venirme para Forks ya que odiaba todo lo húmedo y frio pero luego de comentarlo con Alice acepte y me pego su emoción, por fin la podría ver.

También tenía la esperanza de conseguir a mi padre ya que me abandono cuando solo tenía 6 meses de nacida y mi madre me había dicho que él vivía aquí, en Forks.

Inicie la escuela y los chicos eran como en cualquier otro lado, es decir: algunos deportistas, cantantes, locos, vagos, insoportables, amigables, entre otros… Yo solo recordaba a Alice y su apuesto pero misterioso novio Jasper, ellos me presentaron a su grupo de amigos, estaba Rosalie y Emmett, Mike, Erick y muchos más, el problema es que mi memoria me fallaba en el tiempo de aprenderme los nombres.

La mayoría eran populares ya que eran personas muy adineradas.

También estaba mi tío Charlie quien era una ayuda a nosotras ya que teníamos a alguien en quien confiar de tipo familiar…

Un día en la casa del lago que Alice alquilo para hacerme una especie de bienvenida luego de 3 meses de que llegue -cabe destacar, además sabia perfectamente que el motivo de esa reunión no era mi llegada, ella estaba enfrascada en que me tenia que conseguir un novio, cuando hablaba con un chico siempre me decía "hacen bonita pareja" y lo único que podía hacer yo era rodar los ojos-.

Invito a un gentío, de los cuales solo conocía menos de la mitad.

Entre esas personas estaba el mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy y este tenía un apuesto hijo que no me llamaba la atención para nada, además tenia mas de 8 años sin verlo… solo que Alice le habia puesto ojo para mí, decía que era el "Novio Perfecto" pero ya no discutía con ella sobre eso ya que nunca cambiria hasta que me vea felizmente casada.

Ese chico tan misterioso recibía el nombre de Jacob, vivía en Seattle, muchos decían que tenia mucho estilo y eso por lo que he escuchado no se podria negar; era un gran poeta y músico , a sus 20 años estaba sacando adelante su propio CD pero en realidad no era nadie del otro mundo.

-Bella, ¡adivina quien llego!- Alice estaba saltando sobre su asiento.

-Mmm… a ver, por tu actitud podría ser Jasper o Jacob, pero Jasper no podría ser porque hubiera venido directamente para aca asi que… ¿será Jacob?.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa Isabella- Alice se había controlado par después alborotarse otra vez.- Oh Bella viene para aca, disimula.

-Disimula tú…

-¡Bella! ¡Alice!- Jake llego por detrás de nosotras.

-¡Jacob! Tanto tiempo- cuando me voltee quede realmente impresionada- ¿Tú eres mi Jacob?- Alice se me acerco y me susurro para que no lo escuchara nadie.

-Bella cierra la boca- le dirigi una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno chicos, llego mi príncipe… los dejo- y asi se fue dejándonos a los 2 dos solos.

-Oh vamos Bella, ¿Quién mas seria?- ¿alguien que parece irreal con tantos musculos? Pensé para mi misma.

-¿Sabes que es malo inyectarse solo para que una chica lo vea?- le guiñe el ojo para que lo tomara como juego.

-Mmm… si me vieras todos los días no dirias eso- su sonrisa era brillante.

-Bueno bueno... pordoname ¿si?.

-No se, dejame pensarlo… Mmm… ¡Si!-Jake estaba feliz.

-Jacob, ¡ven para aca!-Billy el padre de Jacob lo estaba llamando.

-Bueno, Bells ahora hablamos- apenas se marcho Jake llego Alice.

-Y…?-pregunto Alice

-Nada, no paso ni pasara nada Alice.

Alice y yo empezamos a hablar sobre el calorón que hacia ese día, y como si fuera por arte de magia apareció Jasper con 2 bebidas que ejercieron un notorio efecto sobre mí ya que me puse eléctrica y empecé a correr en busca del lago y me lance, conmigo se vinieron Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper.

Entrando la noche decidí salirme ya que hacía mucho frio, Jake me trajo una toalla y lo vi diferente, se había cambiado su casual ropa por unos shorts , guardacamisa y unos deportivos color café , se veía realmente sexy debo admitirlo y más cuando vio que mis dientes castañeaban se quito la camisa y me la dio.

-Estoy a 42 grados-profirió él para luego acercarme a su cuerpo.

Estaba caliente cual sol brilla al medio dia, en ese momento vino Billy a interrumpirnos y decirle que ya se debían ir. Me despedi muy amigablemente.

Me iba a quitar su camisa cuando me detuvo y me dijo- guárdatela como "recuerdo mío".

Después de todo por fin llegue a mi casa y esa noche soñé con él.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ese sentimiento de dulzura en el corazón, estaba feliz, con un ánimo diferente al de lo usual , era domingo y no tenía planes asi que solo me prepare el desayuno ya que a Renee le estaba yendo tan bien que salía muy temprano de la casa a su oficina, luego de comer me fui a la computadora a revisar mi facebook y en lo que me doy cuenta tenía una solicitud de amistad de "Jacob Black", muy emocionada lo acepte y en seguida busque su dirección de messenger para agregarlo.

Al minuto me llego un mensaje por Messenger

_-Hola bella, sé que es atrevido pero no he podido sacarte de mi mente- esto me impresiono y le quise ser sincera._

_-bueno jake no te lo niego, yo soñé contigo – estaba muerta de pena._

_-Wow eso no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que alguien como tu me prestaría atención, es que nose somos tan… distintos- y el tenia razón._

_-y yo que iba a pensar que un músico famoso podría ser tan especial y sincero_- en ese momento se desconectó, temi que fuera por lo que le había dicho.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje:

_Se me fue la luz por la lluvia, me conectare por celular,  
besos… Jake _

Sonreí instantáneamente y le respondí:

_Ah ok, bueno gracias por avisarme había._

Recibí un zumbido en Messenger, cuando vi era Jacob quien se había conectado de nuevo.

-Amor estoy por conectado desde el BlackBerry-al principio me incomodo mucho que me dijera amor ya que era raro, tarde un rato en contestarle.-Sabes que te digo amor por cariño.

-Jajaja si lo sé, no puede ser que tengas ese celular, yo tengo uno, Renee me lo regalo por mis notas y la buena colaboración que le preste por aceptar de buena manera venirme a Forks.

-Pues tengo que agradecer que te hayas venido de buena manera entonces, además le dije a Billy que le preguntara a Charlie si tenias celular mas no me quiso responder…- con que él fue el que le dio todos mis datos a Jacob... eso es un abuso aunque de cierta forma se lo tengo que agradecer-tranquila te puedo asegurar que no soy acosador pero bueno ¿me puedes dar tu pin? si no es mucha molestia…

Al minuto me llego su solicitud y lo acepte…

Hablamos todo el día, pero todo esto se lo oculte a Alice porque estaba buscando el momento perfecto para contárselo además no quería tener la presión de Alice por obvias razones… además solo habíamos hablado un día completo y en la noche no me dejo dormir…

Al día siguiente había clase, como odiaba los lunes.

Llegue a la escuela con ojeras, Alice se veía preocupada por mí al verme así.

-¿Bells que sucedió contigo? Acaso sufres insomnio de un día para otro.-sonaba preocupada.

-Solo me quede hasta tarde hablando con Jak… mi mama, me conto todo sobre su trabajo- estuve a punto de meter la pata, pero Alice no se trago mucho lo que le dije… nota mental aprender a mentir.

-Isabella Swan me estas escondiendo y me duele pero sabes tarde o temprano lo descubriré-en ese momento me llego un Pin:

_Hola mi soñadora, ¿cómo amaneces hoy? ¿Te deje dormir algo? ¿Soñaste conmigo?_ – sonreí automáticamente.

-¡Isabella que tienes ahí!- Alice estaba furiosa.

-Nada, solo esas cadenas de chistes estúpidos que mandan- vi en su cara duda, esta mentira me había salido casi bien, es que aun no le podía decir, tenía que organizar mis sentimientos primeros… en ese momento sonó el timbre y me escabullí entre la gente. En clases el celular no paraba de vibrar y yo respondía cada vez que tenía un chance.

Ya había pasado un mes y habían cambios notorios en mi, cada vez mas arreglada, mas femenina y sobretodo feliz, Alice noto ese cambio pero se hizo la loca, Jake y yo cuadramos para que luego de los exámenes yo pasara un fin de semana con él en Seattle porque ya se había mudado solo a un cómodo apartamento además él quería q yo conociera su mundo… le implore a Renee pero tampoco fue difícil conseguir el permiso.

Bueno ya a estos momentos me pareció prudente contarle todo a Alice, en cuanto se lo conté me sorprendió su respuesta…

-Ya lo sabía solo estaba esperando que me lo contaras, enserio Bella estoy tan feliz por ti y por el también y wow el es tan sexy pero claro yo solo tengo ojos para Jass- decidí reservarme la parte de el fin de semana porque ella le iba a parecer algo apresurado, planeaba esperar que llegara ese día. Después de hablar con Alice pase a visitar a Charlie ya que lo tenía abandonado, en realidad fui a contarle la noticia que ya me imaginaba que ya sabía.

-Ya lo sabía Bella, Jake es un buen muchacho, de esos de los que ya no existen…

Luego de un momento bochornoso, me fui sonrojada, de solo pensar que jake hablara sobre mí con Charlie.

Toda esta semana tenia exámenes y tenía que estudiar, solo esperaba el día indicado para decirle a Alice lo planificado con Jacob…

* * *

**bueno chicas les gusto?? :D**

**se q piensas q es muy temprano para q Bella sienta algo pero este fic tiene muchas SORPRESAS! ni se imaginan todo lo q pasara y Bella se tiene q enamorar de Jacob :/ jajaja**

**bueno despss este fic no es mio personalmente es de Mi Bffff (ana) conmigo x) estamos haciendo un fic juntas y pss 2 cabezas son mas imaginativas q una :D**

**ana lleva casi un mes exigiendome q lo publiq y en vdd no he podido D: pero aki toy dispuesta a todo :) jajajaja**

**Ana dice: Manita te Amo jajaj ya mucho amor, me tengo q ir, despidete tu... un beso a todas.**

******bueno espero q les haya gustado un monton :) ahora si nos vamos :)**

Nos Leemos

**¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
